


【銀魂/土山土】一年前

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 土山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: -土山土/土退土-設定在後記
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Kudos: 1





	【銀魂/土山土】一年前

**Author's Note:**

> -土山土/土退土  
> -設定在後記

  
  
  
一年前  
  
  
  
一年前開始，山崎已感受到背後熾熱的視線。雖然他覺得他只是個有名字的路人，被人注目不會發生在他身上。但是監察時被人揭穿他身份，而進行反監察的可能性很高。  
  
  
  
  
  
他，只能獨自一人解決。  
  
  
  
  
  
這一年間，他的工作越來越少。那視線卻沒因工作量減少而消失，反而越來越強烈。 打羽球也無法舒緩過於繃緊的神經，他沒因此放棄打羽球，也沒有感到一絲不安。他的心，比平靜的湖面更靜謐。  
  
  
打羽球時，他不再穿起那學園的隊服，但穿起不透氣的真選組制服去練習。那時開始，他每天就是在屯所的同一位置練習。他將四周的空氣都深深地吸進有限的肺部，用盡全力。在那一瞬間，視線又出現在他的背後。  
  
  
  
  
  
全都是一年前開始出現變化。  
  
  
  
  
  
他知道揮拍的姿勢，合身的制服會令他露出腰部。可是，他只想穿著這被給予的制服打羽球。他理解制服給他安全感的原因，但他已無法自拔。早已沉溺在裡面，即使因制服令他出現皮膚敏感，他已不願脫下。  
  
  
  
  
  
已經沒人再阻止他荒唐的行為。  
  
  
  
  
  
山崎走到已塵封一年的和室前，手不自覺地搭上紙門的門框。他閉上雙眸卻發現，原來以前種種的鬧劇，今天竟成最後的回憶。原來微笑，可以這麼困難。心中的湖開始泛起了漣漪，湖水瀟脫地離開湖之中，就如被困的獅子從獲自由。  
  
  
被釋放的感情幻化成沉重的枷鎖，他背上的枷鎖，在一年前開始變得更沉重。無人知曉的苦，只能獨自細味這苦中的甘甜。然而，有人打破這了靜謐的空間。他的身後出現了一個比他高大的身影，那身影逐漸放大，直到抱住他為止。  
  
  
  
  
「山崎……山崎。」那人發出的幾個音節，已經令山崎再也不能維持冷靜。  
  
  
  
  
  
唯一的理智線被人剪斷了。  
  
  
  
  
  
山崎強行轉身，一手勾住對方的頸，一手按著對方的頭與他接吻。山崎的舌頭挑開對方毫無防範的牙齒，他迫使對方與他的舌頭交纏。接吻間，他張開了雙眼，映入眼簾的是熟悉的樣貌和……緊鎖的眉頭。山崎打開了和室的門，進入了這沉重的空間。  
  
  
山崎跌坐在對方的懷裡，懷裡的味道依然存在，那一陣煙草撲鼻而來，整個人陷進了這個人之中。他跨坐在對方身上，繼續剛才的接吻。  
  
  
  
  
  
「喂，山崎……」「這次就讓我來吧……好嗎？」  
  
  
  
  
  
事後，山崎看著熟睡的對方。對方的樣貌沒有改變，就如一年前一樣。山崎小心翼翼地玩弄著對方的髮絲，一切就像那個味覺白痴一樣。  
  
  
山崎整理對方的衣服時，多張他打羽球時的照片掉出來。原來監察的人是眼前人，原來來他也對自己感到興趣。山崎確實愛著眼前的人。  
  
  
只是再也不可能說出「歡迎回來，副長。」  
  
  
END  


**Author's Note:**

> 20150730 00:00 零昀  
> 1000字或以上  
>    
> 記在最後:  
>    
> 本來是HE和肉的文，又被的改成be了。  
> 是強行改成be了。  
> 在寫到完結之際，覺得感覺不對就整篇改掉。  
> 這篇和以前寫過的●教那篇抽煙感覺很像，  
> 只是那篇最後he了。  
> 不知大家有沒有看懂……  
> 這篇是宅十四設定，他叫山崎時的遲疑是出於他想叫山崎做「山崎氏」。  
> 整個設定是一年前土方變成宅十四後，沒辦法奪回身體而將自己藏在屯所內，但其實大家都知道的。所以山崎工作減少就是因沒了副長。  
> 感覺好像還未到位……  
> 嘛，謝謝食用


End file.
